


20 Seconds

by bombshellblonde



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 4x11, Angst?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, it took Mickey all of 20 seconds to make up his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> I am so very sorry for how bad this is I wrote it in like fifteen minutes.

In the end, it took Mickey all of 20 seconds to make up his mind. 

He didn't know it at the time. 

The time that it took Ian to walk from where they were standing to the door of the Alibi was only 20 seconds. 

It felt like an eternity, every step Ian took away from him put another tear into Mickey's heart. He stood there, frozen in time, watching Ian walk out of his life. Watching himself lose Ian again.

20

Ian was picking up his coat. Mickey was realizing that...shit...he wasn't kidding. Ian was leaving him.

19

Mickey spit out that Ian should leave.

18

Mickey said he didn't care. Ian was a bitch. Fuck him for leaving. Fuck him for not seeing how hard Mickey was fighting for them. Fuck him. He should leave, Mickey didn't need him.

17

Ian didn't respond. He kept walking away. He wasn't coming back.

16

Fuck Ian, this isn't funny. 

15

Ian Stop.

14

Please.

13

Don't.

12

The door kept getting closer. Ian wasn't stopping. Mickey was loosing him again.

11

Mickey looked away. He couldn't watch this.

10

He glanced back up. Ian was halfway to the door.

9

He'll be gone for real this time.

8

“Fuck” Mickey muttered out. He couldn't do this. He couldn't fucking lose Ian like this. Not again.

7

He knew he had to do something big to make him stay.

6

Mickey had to grow some balls and come out.

5

Would it stop him? Would he come back?

4

Mickey had to take the chance.

3

His dad was going to fucking kill him.

2

Fuck it, if he lost Ian again he would be dead anyway.

1

“Hey! Excuse me! Can I get everyones attention please?”

Mickey looked around the bar. His eyes stopped at the door. Ian was halfway out, but he stopped. Mickey finally spoke up and Ian stopped to listen.

It took him 20 seconds to make this decision, 20 seconds to realize he would rather be out and dead then alive and without Ian.

Those were the longest 20 seconds of his life.


End file.
